


Blowjob at 3 AM

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Human Daxter, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Read the title. Also they do it in the shower
Relationships: Daxter/Jak
Kudos: 19





	Blowjob at 3 AM

At 3 am on a quiet Heaven's night, Jak and Daxter came back into the Underground base, covered in some kind of creatures blood.   
They were high on adrenaline due to the hunt and the good outcome of the mission. So they went to the bathroom, snickering and trying to not wake up anyone. 

“You know buddy, it's so much fun doing this stuff now that I have a normal body.”   
Daxter said, bending down to take off his pants, and Jak couldn’t disagree, grabbing him by the collar of the shirt and kissing him, wild and a little rude.   
Daxter jolted a little, grinning while shedding his clothes and letting them stain the bathroom floor with blood. 

“Oh, look at you. You just can’t wait, huh?”   
The ex-ottsel asked, caressing the blonde's cheek, making Jak smile much more.   
Now that Daxter was human and more reasonable to talk with, Jak could stay quiet… not that he really liked to talk that much, but now he had an excuse to not to.   
After kissing some more, they entered the communal showers, and immediately Daxter was pushed against the cold tiles, with Jak nibbling and licking at his neck. 

“Mmmh, Ehy Jak, don’t get yourself too worked up, all right? I don’t want the fun ending too soon."   
Then Jak slowed down, pushing his forehead against Daxter's, sighing a little. Daxter lowered a hand, kissing him on the cheek and finding his hard cock between his legs. 

"Don't worry, buddy, I got you... I got you..."   
He said while starting to masturbate Jak, who was melting into his hands.   
They kissed again, letting the hot water pour over them while Daxter kept moving his hand, grinning every time he heard Jak try to contain some moans or just yelping because of the excitement. 

"Dax.... I'm... I'm gonna..."   
Daxter bit on his neck, smirking and letting his hand go faster, until Jak almost screamed as he came into his hand.   
Daxter rinsed his hand in the water, petting Jak's hair with the other one. 

"Good job, buddy... now, care to help a friend out?"   
He asked, pointing at his hard cock between his legs. 

Jak smiled, and after another little kiss, he dropped on his knees, mouthing a little at his dick and then letting it into his mouth, until the tip hit his throat.   
Jak swallowed, making Daxter jolt a little and then started sucking, slowly, taking his time while fondling one of Daxter's balls in his hand.   
The taller boy of course couldn't keep his mouth shut, chanting Jak's praise while pushing his hips a little against that welcoming mouth... until Jak started sucking for real, moving his head up and down, eyes closed, and Daxter thought how lucky he was to be human again. To stay like this with the person he loved the most. 

And he loved him so much while he felt his tongue licking his cockhead, making him grab the sides of Jak's head, thrusting a little more and coming inside his mouth, panting and then letting Jak lift, hugging him and kissing him, even if he tasted like cum. 

"You are the most skilled person I know, man. Blessed is your mouth."   
Jak only smiled, shrugging.   
They finished having their shower, yet continued to shower each other with small kisses and touches. They dried off and went to the bunk beds... only to find Torn already awake, with a cup of coffee...

"There you are. I have another mission for you..."  
And Jak sighed, while Daxter started shouting at Torn about how he must have had a metalhead as a stepfather. Some things never change.


End file.
